Dethrone (The Elder Scrolls IV: Skyrim)
Dethrone is a DLC campaign for The Elder Scrolls IV: Skyrim. It was released on June 20th, 2012 for PS3, Xbox and the PC. This DLC contains new additions including a new playable character instead of the Dragonborn. New add-ons also include the new unlockable campaign quests, Draugr Amror, Weapons and Spells. The campaign focuses on a new player only reffered to as the "Adventurer" who is hired by three treasure seeking brothers to find a large tomb containing the body and treasure of Romulus Remus, a once powerful rebel king. After finding the treasure and Romulus' body, he returns to life in the form of a Draugr and attempts to find and use the Elder Scroll of Rebirth to bring his spirit back from Sovrngarde and the rest of his army to declare an undead war against living people. Story Dethrone''' ' ''does not ''have the player assume the role of the Dragonborn but a new character, who does not speak as well, only called Adventurer. The player also does not start off with the same items as the Dragonborn but new items instead. The Adventurer automatically arrives at the Warrior's Guild, a spot for people to talk and search for random quests and jobs. The adventurer overlooks a note they recieved to meet there and talk for a quest oppurtunity. The player arrives at the designated table and talks to two brothers; Bran, Tyll and their bodyguard Atlas. The three discuss an important urban legend known as the "'Treasure of Romulus Remus'''"; a tomb which holds the body of a former rebel king, his army and treasures. Bran and Tyll explain that they found a map that guides them to a secret mountain called Enderman's Hole which might be the opening to the tomb and asks the adventurer for help seeking it. The player agrees and the brothers also mention that a special item is needed to find the entrance and that they are currently going to make a deal in the Guild with a man named Porter for the item. Porter betrays them though and sets up an attack. After killing Porter and his men, the player chases down his slave, Coppy, and gets the item known as the Dynamo Box. After inserting the map into the Dynamo Box, it gives the exact location of the entrance at Enderman's Hole and they travel to it. The adventurer assists the team through the hole, fighting off many Draugr and Falmer and eventually solves a mystical puzzle called the Staff Door and find the tomb. The tomb is filled with many treasures and artifacts along with Romulus Remus' body still sitting on his throne dead. Atlas eventually knocks out the adventurer and after waking up, the three explain that every hired person they teamed with had betrayed them and they do not trust him. Bran and Tyll mess with Romulus on his throne but when they try to throw him off, he strangely awakens and slays them while heavily injuring Atlas. As he causes chaos, the adventurer passes out and soon wakes to find him gone and he gets unted. A strange vortex identifies itself as Enderman, the keeper of the tomb who tried to warn the team of Romulus and his awakening. Enderman reveals that Romulus had once started a war against all races and kingdoms of Skyrim and was very powerful due to his dark magic skills and his unstoppable army. Eventually all of Tamriel had seized him into the mountain and Enderman was eventually put in charge of keeping him there forever. Now that Romulus is alive as a Draugr, he plans to use the Elder Scroll of Rebirth to bring the souls of his army and his own and create an undead war against the living. The adventurer is tasked to stop and defeat Romulus before he can find a Rift and use it to penetrate Sovrnguard and release the souls. The player is told to travel to Riverwood which has been consumed by a large dark dome. After going through, the player finds the town to be ravaged by Draugr and the undead. The adventurer links the darkness to a shrine guarded by a Nord Draugr and after slaying it and destroying the shrine, the darkness stops and the undead leave the town. The adventurer is visited by the deity Talos who aligns with him to help defeat Romulus in Sovrnguard. The player goes to Falkreath and Riften and after completing the same task, gets the alignment of Mara and Arkas. Romulus finds the adventurer at Riften and tells him that a battle is going to happen at Winterhold to get Ulfric Stormcloak's Rift. The adventurer goes to Winterhold and talks to Ulfric Stormcloak and convinces him to get his mercernaries and soldiers ready for the attack. The player leads battle against another Nord Draugr and after slaying him and most of the other undead, the Stormcloak claim victorious with Romulus and his small army retreating. A few days later after the battle, an injured monk named Caulnner arrives to Winterhold and tells the adventurer that Romulus has found a Rift at the Throat of the World, Skyrim's largest mountain. Even though Ulfric's men are not ready for battle, the adventurer insists and they travel to the Rift. A large battle occurs with the player trying to find Romulus. As the two find each other, a lengthy duel occurs with Romulus being gravely wounded by the adventurer but the player is soon also gravely wounded when peirced by a sword. Romulus gets the Rift and begins to open it but the player manages tro get to him and they both kill themselves after stabbing each other. The adventurer arrives in Sovrnguard with Talos, Mara and Arkas who tell him that only Romulus succeeded getting through the Rift and got into Sovrnguard. They task the player with hunting down Romulus in his tomb where he is able to rebirth his body. When arriving at the tomb, Romulus already regains his powers and a fight to the death occurs between the adventurer and the rebel king. Along with the three deity's help, the player slays Romulus which destroys him and his powers forever. The three deity's sadly tell the player though that his body had dies back in the living realm but offer him eternal worship for saving Skyrim. The adventurer is then seated at Romulus' throne and watches over Sovrnguard as the game ends.